Amnesia
by countegor
Summary: Cindy has an accident and she can't remember anything. Neither his rival, a certain boy genius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 1 - "Can't remember you"**

It was a nice day after school. No homework for tomorrow, and also the biology teacher was sick. That meant two hours of complete recess. Once she got off the school, she would be back home, and she would have a free weekend, starting Friday. She could go shopping with Libby, her best friend. But, fifteen-years-old Cindy Vortex was doing the best she could to control her bike through the long slope on the street. Lately, her fights with Jimmy Neutron left her thinking. And when you drive, you have to pay attention. She did what she could. Good thing she was always bringing a helmet for the head.

"_Nerdtron! Where ever you are! Help! Stop this crazy--!_", Cindy yelled, still trying to take control of her bike.

_"Cindy! Look out!"_. Was all that Jimmy, on his Hover Car, could yell before Cindy and her bike fell downhill and the pain filled her body with some bruises and a broken bone.

Shouldn't she had accepted the offer of going on Jimmy's Hover Car? _Nah!_ She had her trustful new vehicle and her head filled with selfishness and jealousy.

Her head seemed to flash the memories, all about adventures with Neutron. From the Yolkians attack, to the treason of the Bandits. Until the last one she remembered, somehow, it was deleted.

Cindy woke up at the Retroville Hospital a few days later. She opened her eyes. At first, she felt the whole world spinning around. And then, it stopped. She saw a huge head. Perhaps she was about to scream. But she stood, with her eyes looking at those blue ones.

"Cindy? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

She stopped looking at him, and she looked around. She could sense she was in a white room. She was in a bed. Her left leg was broken, so it was covered with a plaster. She could see some things written. Perhaps from her friends. But she couldn't even recognize the boy that was standing next to her.

"Uhm, do I know you?" Cindy asked, studying the boy.

"I was worried about you! I thought you would never make it! You were in a coma that-" Jimmy yelled at her, but then he inmediatly stopped talking. He seemed surprised at her question. "Y-you don't know who I am?" he said, looking straight at her.

Cindy shook her head, without saying anything. She was scared also, because the way he talked before.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't get this ok. So, you think you don't know me? That's it? C'mon, Vortex! Stop playing!" Jimmy laughed.

But the more he laughed, the more scared Cindy was. Jimmy realized he should have to introduce himself to the lady next to him.

"This is serious, huh?" he said. He put a hand on his chest. "Ok, listen. I'm Jimmy Neutron". He pointed at her. "And you're Cindy Vortex, my front-door neighbor and my rival".

She smiled, and opened her mouth to say yes while nodding. But nothing came out. She couldn't remember him.

"You have amnesia. After an accident with your so-precious bike, you ended up here at the Retroville hospital with a broken leg. "You've been unconcious for the last four days. And it seems your head was altered by the hit you received" Jimmy explained.

A theory only a guy as smart as him would understand, or perhaps a girl.

"You talk funny" Cindy commented, as she chuckled. "I didn't understand a word you said, but it must be interesting to know you".

Jimmy's jaw flopped from his position.

"Mmmh..." she looked at him, questioning him. "You don't look like the guy who would be a rival to me. We might be boyfirend and girlfriend" she resumed.

Jimmy's brain received this last information and he returned to thinking. _An answer, give her an answer. Quick!_

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no! You see, we fight with each other a lot-" he explained, sweating.

"Oh, please! Is that an excuse to fill my head with? I can read it in your eyes. It says it so clearly" she interrupted.

"It... says... what?" he asked, very confused, but leaning closer to her.

"It says... it says...". She leaned closer to him.

They were dangerously close to each other. Like they would meet lips instantly.

_"Cindy! You're ok, girl!" _a voice shouted.

Jimmy and Cindy broke apart just in time.

"Does this happen frecuently often when we are about to kiss?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy looked at her surprised without nothing to say.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ok, so, I'm back. And the first thing you would note is that stuff about the Bandits. But, well, I've invented that, because the characters are fifteen, except Sheen, who's seventeen. And this is Chapter 1. I think more will come. **Please review, and thanks for reading this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 2 - "Libby's visit"**

Libby ran through the door of the room 329 to meet Cindy. She pulled Jimmy away as she walked closer and opened her arms to give her a huge hug. As a common thing, this was supposed to be a greatful thing for Cindy, because she knew that Libby always cared and she always worried about her. But, this time, Cindy suddenly backed away.

"Uhmm, do I know you?" Cindy asked.

"What?" Libby said. Her eyes got widened in shock. Also she lowered her arms. She put a hand on her chest. "I'm Libby Folfax, your best friend".

Cindy did as before. She tried to remember, but her head was empty of memories. She lowered her head.

"I can't remember anything, since I had some kind of... accident?" she said, not very sure of what she was talking about. "Was that an accident what happened to me, Jimmy?" she asked to Jimmy.

"Yes. Libby, you didn't gave me time to tell you the news. Cindy has amnesia after the accident with her bike" Jimmy said.

Libby kept shocked as she looked at her best friend. She sighed.

"It's ok. The important thing now is that you're ok. Well, not really because... you have this... kinda... problem" Libby stuttered.

Jimmy looked at Libby for a second. "Are you ok, Libby? You look pale..." he asked.

"Yeah, I'm... just... I'm kinda, shocked about this, ya know. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow at school" Libby said, before stumbling out of the room, with her hand over her head and tears flowing from her eyes.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at her go. Then, she turned her head to Jimmy.

"School?" Cindy asked.

* * *

"Perhaps we should make her some observations and tests everyday to see how she goes" the doctor suggested. "I'll give her the thumbs up for now. But remember to bring her every day".

"Thanks, doctor. I will" Mrs. Vortex said.

"Mind if I come with you and Cindy tomorrow, Mrs. Vortex?" Jimmy asked.

Mrs. Vortex shot him a cold glare. And then she grumped, leading her head to the side. "I don't think that will be necessary, young man. My daughter and I will come here tomorrow and-" she started to say.

"Please, I feel like someone responsible for what happened" Jimmy said, first begging, then he lowered his head.

Cindy's mom face softened a bit.

"You can come if you want, Jimmy" Cindy said.

Jimmy's eyes widened.

"I-I can?" he asked.

She nodded her head in response and smiled. He smiled also. Mrs. Vortex sighed in frustration.

"All right..." was all she could say.

* * *

The next morning, even if Cindy had amnesia, she had to be at school. Cindy put on her backpack around her shoulders as she headed for the door.

"Hey, Cind. How are you feeling?" Libby cheered, as she met her outside her house.

"Oh, it's you! Hi!I'm fine, thanks for asking" Cindy replied, while she walked the few steps on the entrance.

"I'm sorry I just got away from the hospital yesterday, but... I was... kinda... shocked!" Libby apologized. "You know what it feels like, you meet someone since kindergarten and then, that someone forgets everything about you? Don't take it bad, please" she said.

"I-I know you since kindergarten?" Cindy asked, innocently.

Libby nodded.

"I'm sorry, also. When I woke up, I didn't know who was Jimmy either" Cindy apologized.

"Oh..." was all that Libby could say.

"Say, he looks kinda _cute_. Are you sure he's not my boyfriend?" Cindy asked.

Libby's eyes widened and she felt surprised about her question.

"N-no... I-I mean... you and Jimmy were used to fight each other a lot!" she replied.

"_Again_ with that stuff?" Cindy asked, as she narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"It's the truth, Cind" Libby replied.

"_Hey, girls! Hey, my sugar chocolate cup!_" someone cheered from behind them.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews I got recently!I'm very glad you guys liked my story.I hope this chapter will meet your requirements. Chapter 3 is on the way. Ta-da!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 3 - "Bus"**

"Who are those guys?", Cindy asked Libby.

A 17-years-old Hispanic guy walked over to the girls, followed by a chubby 15-years-old, making some efforts to keep his tracks. While the chubby was trying to regain some air, the Hispanic walked to Libby and, surprisingly, he pecked the dark skinned girl with a small kiss on the lips. Cindy remained quiet. And all she did was to look at both ofthem as she stood.

"You look more gorgeous every day", Sheen commented.

"Sheen, I told you not to give me names...", Libby said. But she also noticed she was blushing. "But still that was sweet".

"Sheen?", Cindy asked, still very confused about the previous scene.

"Yeah? Oh, Cindy, hey!", Sheen waved.

"You know who I am?", Cindy asked, innocently.

"Well, sure. You've used to pick on us, and Carl", he said, as he pointed at the red headed chubby.

"Carl? Do you know who I am, too?", Cindy asked.

"Yeah... If you want to know...", Carl said. He suddenly got in his knees as he begged. "_BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! **WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE STAIRS IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!**_".

Libby's jaw flopped in shock, as Sheen was took by surprise. Cindy was taken by surprise also by such commentary, but she didn't know what to say.

"The old Carl... is that a peanut for a brain you have? _CINDY HAS AMNESIA!_ I told ya about that yesterday by phone!", Sheen screamed.

"Oh... right", Carl said, as he got up from the floor.

"_Sheen!_", Libby called, very pissed off. Sheen quivered at the scream."What's that about the stairs in the bathroom!", she questioned.

"N-nothing... I-It's just... a...", Sheen started to say, then, he pointed at Jimmy coming out from his house. "Look! There's Jimmy!". He waved. "Over here!".

Libby elbowed Sheen. She put her mouth over his ears as she whispered a **_'We'll talk about this later'_**.

"Hey, guys!", Jimmy cheered. He turned to look at Cindy. "Hey, Cindy. How are you feeling today?", he asked.

Cindy walked over to Jimmy and she pecked him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Never been better...", she said. She sighed dreamily as a signal of a few hearts flought over her.

Jimmy suddenly felt all shaky. He touched his cheek and he blushed. A lovestruck look formed in his face. The guys and Libby didn't know how to react.

"D-did anyone saw... w-what I think I saw?", Carl innocently asked.

"Cindy k-kissing Jimmy on the cheek?", Sheen asked.

Carl nodded.

"_Too_ scary...", Sheen commented.

"Guys, the bus is here", Libby said.

She pointed to a yellow old piece of junk coming to them. It stopped in front of the five guys. The door opened. Having fear of not recognizing anyone on the bus, Cindy gulped, as she was the first one to go in. Jimmy followed, and next were Libby, Sheen and Carl. Cindy walked a few steps throught the path of the bus, looking at the strange faces. Some of them laughing, some of them talking about the accident she had, some of them looking at her with surprise like if they had seen a ghost. She saw a few empty seats and she motioned Jimmy and the guys to follow her. Jimmy took the seat next to the window, and Cindy, instead of taking the seat next to Libby, she took it next to him.

Jimmy turned from the window to look at his side. Just by looking at her it took him as a surprise. He tried to remain calm. This wasn't going to be easy. Cindy smiled at him.

"Oh... Hi...", Jimmy said, sweating and chuckling nervously and waving at the same time. "I-I thought you were going to sit with Libby...".

Cindy delicatedly lied her head on Jimmy's arm, as she passed her arm through until the both connected. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can't see why...", she said as she sighed.

Jimmy gulped. "Cindy, please! Everybody is looking at _us_!", he said, as he looked around at the strange gazes they both were receiving. He tried to push her away, but she only kept squeezing his arm.

Moments later, he gave up when he found out that Cindy fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked again at the other guys at the bus, laughing at his 'situation'.

"Guess she hadn't a good night sleep...", he chuckled nervously, saying that as an excuse.

* * *

**Author's note: **Maybe this is a boring chapter, maybe not. But still, I want your opinion. Chapter 4 will be on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 4**

**Title: Where's old Cindy?**

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby and other guys and girls walked off the bus. Cindy followed Jimmy all around as they headed towards the door of the school. Jimmy felt her breath flying through his neck. He stopped in his tracks and he turned around when before they reached the lockers.

"Could you stop following me? You're kind of annoying", he commented, pissed off.

"Sorry... it's just... your _cologne_, it was kinda... hypnotizing and I'd just wanted to smell it", it was Cindy's excuse.

Jimmy's ewesgrew wide in surprise.

"And I just couldn't get off from you even in the bus", she added.

His cheeks turned from crimson to red.

"I-I was... not using a cologne, Cindy, it was just my deodorant", he said.

"Oh...", she realized.

They stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, until Libby grabbed Cindy's wrist and pulled her away from Jimmy.

"Let's go, girl, that if you want to keep your reputation, of course", Libby angrily said.

"Bye, Jim", was Cindy's goodbye before she dissapeared with Libby onto a huge mass of walking students.

There Jimmy stood, trying to think of what was going on. As he was opening his locker and grabbing his books, he couldn't keep her off his mind. He realized that perhaps if Cindy had amnesia and she didn't remembered him, her good side would be released and she wouldn't have to hide her feelings. But what was left of the old Cindy? Nothing? No, it was still in her brain. But with the strong hit she received, her memories were somewhat blocked... and until her brain cells were repaired, if they were going to, it was going to be a long love and not hate relationship for him and Cindy. That would bring a caos. If the whole school and the whole town were aware of his love thing with her, then she could be exposed. The other problem was, what if he was really in love with her? Of course he didn't want to bring out a relationship, unless she would accept. Unless the old Cindy accept. This confused him.

"Unless the old Cindy accept... but meanwhile... what should I do?", Jimmy asked to himself.

* * *

"Girl, what's your problem?", Libby asked.

She dragged Cindy to an empty classroom, and closed the door.

"What are you talking about?", Cindy asked, confused.

"What happened recently, you've beenfollowing Jimmy's butt to no end!", Libby screamed.

"I-I'm not sure", Cindy replied. "But I think _I'm in love_ with this guy...".

"What? What guy?", Libby asked. She raised an eyebrown and brought her hands over her chest.

"Jimmy, of course...", Cindy sighed as she said that.

The sigh was a sign of love, and not from defeat. Libby was shocked. This wasn't Cindy. Impossible! But still...

"Are you telling me that you actually**love** Jimmy?", she asked.

Cindy slowly nodded in answer.

"But... but... where's the old you?", Libby said. "Where's the old Cindy that I know and respect? Where's the old Cindy that fights with the guy she mentally loves and hides her feelings for him? _Nerdtron_? _Spewtron_? _King Cranium_? Doesthose sound familiar to you?".

Cindy thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He seems nice. He dresses and smells nice. He talks funny sometimes. And I'm pretty sure he gots something with me, too. But what I don't get it is why is that you say that we fight each other and we hide our feelings. It looks stupid to me", Cindy replied.

Libby didn't know what to say. It was sure it wasn't her anymore. But if so, it meant also that her nice side was exposed due to her amnesia (something that Jimmy was afraid of). She hadn't got any words to say, but Cindy broke the silence.

"The nicknames you say, does it belong to him? Who says those nicknames?", Cindy asked.

"You say it everyday... I-I mean, you said it everyday to him", Libby replied.

"They sound... pretty childish...", Cindy commented.

Libby nodded her head. "Yeah, but still, Cind, you and me... kinda liked that, 'cause... we liked cheating on him, doing pranks on him, bother his geeky friends, Sheen and Carl", she explained.

Cindy tried to absorb her words. But it was still difficult for her to understand.

"Why?", she asked, still confused.

"Because you said he had a show-offy brain and his **inventions** always brought trouble?", Libby replied.

"Did I say-_Wait!_ Did you say he has... inventions?", Cindy asked.

"Yeah, he has his own laboratoryand stuff", Libby commented.

Cindy smiled.

"But he doesn't allow us to enter because of some stupid ladies rule", Libby added as she sighed.

Cindy's smile faded. "Why is that?", she asked..

"It was because of your constant fights with him he did that", Libby replied.

_Constant fights? But... according to what she said, and what I thought, those fights are stupid_, Cindy thought to herself. She broke the silence that filled the ambience moments after Libby spoke.

"Uhmmm... Can I meet his lab?",she asked.

Libby was taken back at this. "Girl, you don't have to ask me, you'll have to ask him", Libby said.

Cindy smiled again. "Ok, I will!", she said as her smile grew.

She opened the classroom door and she stepped outside of it, leaving a still shocked Libby. When she recovered, she realized she may have made a mistake. She ran after her to catch up to Cindy and warn her.

"Cind, wait!", she called.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Oh, yeah, trouble begins! I've left you a cliffhanger 'cause I got nothing else to leave right now hehe. Chapter 5 is on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 5 -**

**Title: Show me your lab**

Cindy ran into the classroom. There still were a few boys and girls that were standing due to the fact that the teacher hadn't come yet. One of them was her target. She slowly approached. He looked at her, walking to him. He was going to listen. She was going to say something, but suddenly, a voice from behind shouted.

"Okay, clasfff. Time to get ready forrr your testfs-_KWAK!_".

A tall, big mouthed, and strongly-dressed as Daisy Duck, kind-of-teacher showed up into the classroom. The class took their respective seats. Libby stumbled into the classroom, as she tried to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry... Miss... Duckie...", Libby said, on big efforts.

"Itfsf's ok, Liggy. Take your fsdseat now", Miss Duckie said, and pointed at Libby's desk. When she did that, she noticed that Cindy remained still on her feet, and she was on her back. That should be considered as a fault, because Cindy seemed to not to listen to a word her teacher said, but Miss Duckie was relieved to see her pupil since the accident. "dsfZindy! What a big fsdurprize!".

Cindy, who was still focused with her thoughts on Jimmy, turned around. She looked at Miss Duckie from up and down. She couldn't stand anymore. A duck dressed as a teacher? A teacher dressed like a duck? She started to snicker, then, she strolled on the floor in constants and more louder laughs.

"Iz there fsdzomething wrong?", Miss Duckie asked, a little bit dissapointed at Cindy's reaction.

Between laughs, her eyes starting to water, Cindy could scream the words. "_Miss Duckie?_ Miss Duckie! HAHAHAHA! A teacher-duck! HAHA! A duck--MPHHH...".

Inmediatly, Jimmy and Libby and also Sheen and Carl put a hand on her mouth, to keep her from saying more agressive things to the teacher, who's head was boiling from anger.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?**", Miss Duckie yelled.

She hit her desk with her hands with so much force that she almost broke it. The classroom trembled in fear. Cindy stopped laughing.

"Calm down, Miss Duckie! I can explain! Cindy has amnesia and she can't remember anything!", Jimmy exclaimed.

"Iz... that... true?", she asked, as she tried to regain her composure. She took her seat.

The entire class nodded.

"Well, I'll pazzsf thissdf as mizsfunderztanding", she said. "But, don't you ever fzay that again", she threatened.

Jimmy, Libby, Sheen and Carl retired their hands from Cindy's mouth and Cindy spoke. "It's ok, miss... uhh... It won't happen again".

The entire class breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, everybody take your fsdzeats now", Miss Duckie said.

* * *

A few hours later, the bell rang, setting the end of the school for the day.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Libby said, while walking through the halls

Cindy walked close to her and sighed. "I don't know what happened there. I saw Miss Duckie and I'd just... laughed at her...", she said.

"That's because you can't remember she's your teacher, and because of that you can't pay her some respect. But still, you have to be more careful with what you say. You know it's dangerous when you don't know people and you start laughing at them...", Jimmy explained, as he catched up to her. "You know, that kinda reminds me about our relationship, Cindy".

"_Our_ relationship?", Cindy asked, confused, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, he means your **loooove/hate relationship**", Libby remarked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot what to say this morning!", Cindy realized. "Jimmy, do you have... a lab?", she asked.

Jimmy looked surprised at this question, but then, he shot a glare at Libby, who put a don't-hurt-me-face and she started to whistle. "Yeah?", he replied.

"Can you... show... me... your lab?", Cindy asked, as she connected her left arm with Jimmy's right arm.

He felt annoyed at this at first, but a sensation of warm ran through his body. He looked at Cindy walking with him, resting her head on his shoulder, and looking at him with her emerald watered eyes. He couldn't resist anymore.

"Yeah, why not?", he replied.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi. Sorry I'm late. I forgot to do the chapter... Nah! It's just my good time to do things.Introduced character: Miss Duckie. A duck... no... ateacher... no... a-- whatever!Chapter 6 will be on the way! **Thanks for all your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 6**

**Title: Show me your lab, part II**

The lab hadn't changed very much. Jimmy's previous inventions through the years lied around a sack of dust and the only thing they did were nothing but being useless. When a thing turned useless, to Jimmy new policy was, as much as he hated, to abandon the idea and start a new one. The new one was a much more improved version of the previous one, but with the time, it was also a collection of new junk. The only thing it really mattered to him was Goddard. As for the mechanical dog, he was the guardian of the lab. Yeah. There was that funny storywhen Sheen and Carl messed up VOX's DNA scanner.

"Yeah, there was one day I went on vacation with my mom and my dad, so, I left Sheen and Carl to guard my lab", Jimmy explained while walking to his house, with Cindy at his side, and listening very carefully. "Since it was so hard to them to enter my lab, they stuck plastiline with a strand of my hair on my DNA scanner, so they could enter the times they wanted. So they thought...", he said, as he sighed. He put a hand over his face and remembered about that time.

"What does plastiline do to a DNA scanner?", Cindy asked.

"It's not what it does, it's what it makes", he explained. "The DNA scanner overloaded, because Sheen, as hyperactive and may I say, as stupid as he was, he played coming in and getting out of my lab using the door. The scanner detected my hair and it said _'Welcome home Jimmy'_ so many times, it exploded. When I came back, after two weeks, they were so nervous they blamed each other".

Jimmy and Cindy kept walking, silently. Cindy kept asking herself if Sheen and Carl were intelligent people or not. Specially Sheen.

"They're your friends, somehow, right?", she asked.

"That's right...", he said as he sighed.

"What did you do to them?", she asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just... I just said to them to get out and come back the next day. And right then, I cleaned up the mess", he replied.

Cindy looked at him in the eyes as if he was lying. There were no trace at all. She smiled.

_'So cute, and so forgetful'_, she thought.

"Here we are", Jimmy said. They stopped."Hey, Goddard!".

"_BARK! BARK!_", Goddard barked, running to Jimmy and leaving his guard job.

Jimmy approached and he kneeled down. He let Goddard start licking his face. The mechanical canine was happy to see his master coming after school. Of course, a robot was programmed for everything. But this dog, had something special.

"A robot?", Cindy asked, incredously, staring at the scene. Thought they looked cute.

"Not only a robot, Goddard was my first invention since I was four", Jimmy replied. "He's a cybernetic canine capable of doing **11,000,004 things**... except cleaning up his duties", he explained.

She swore she put attention to what he said, but she couldn't follow him. "A what?", she asked.

"Oh... sorry... listen, don't worry with what I'm saying. Even better, when you recover your memory, you'll be understanding me and you'll even like me as if I were some kind of jerk", Jimmy said.

"Is that what I'm going to do?", Cindy said.

"Exactly", Jimmy added.

"But I don't want to do that! You're so cute and... and... so forgetful, and you say funny things, and you smell good with your cologne...", Cindy said. She could feel her cheeks burning.

Jimmy could fell also his cheeks burning. He turned around slowly. He stood up as he approached her and took one of her hands in his. "Uh... you know... that's sweet... you're going to kill me when I tell you that after you recover your-- _MMMPH!_".

He was interrumpted when Cindy placed her lips onto him. A group of hearts flew over the two of them and even Jimmy's surprised eyes were heart shaped. He could feel all the warm and his body becoming gelatine and his huge brain melting. But... thought... something was... wrong. It was unexplainable, since she was his huge crush since elementary school.

On the other hand, Cindy was enjoying the kiss. She felt as if there was a long time she had to do this. Like, if it was her destiny. To be with him. Together.

**Author's note:** SorryI took so long, but there were little time to do this story. Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 7**

**Title: Stay away**

"**SO...**", a voice from behind said.

Jimmy and Cindy turned around to see an angry Libby with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Libby? W-what are you doing here?", Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy Neutron! Shame on you!", Libby said, while walking towards him. "Don't ya feel regret about kissing a poor girl with amnesia? She doesn't remember you! She knows you the way she is, not like this!", she said, angrily, while pointing his faults on his face.

"Libby... I-I didn't... I didn't do it! She did it by herself!", Jimmy explained.

"I want you to stay away from my friend if you know what it's convenient for yourself", Libby said, clenching her fist in front of his face.

"You don't scare me!", Jimmy threatened, as he pushed Libby back.

Cindy didn't understand the situation. She stood watching them fight for her.

"Excuse me...", Cindy said, very slowly to hear.

But as Cindy spoke the fight grew more intense. Through insults, Jimmy was grabbing Libby by her hair and Libby was throwing several hits to his stomach.

"_Excuse me!_", Cindy shouted.

"What!", the two fighters said before continuing.

They fell to the floor. Libby took the opportunity and she smacked Jimmy hard accross the face.

"_FUCK!_", Jimmy cried in pain.

She was going to smack him once more, but Cindy grabbed her wrist. Libby grew surprised at this.

"Hey, hey! Why are you doing this?", Cindy asked.

"I'm protecting you, girl", Libby replied.

"Protecting me for what? From him? I did it by myself!", Cindy said, as she let Libby's wrist go free.

"But Cindy", Libby said, as she got up from the floor, "you don't understand! You are not _YOU_! I mean, you said you hated Jimmy, and with your problem and all you forgot and... and... I thought he was...", Libby said.

"Taking advantage of her?", Jimmy asked, as he got up.

"You shut up!", Libby shouted at Jimmy.

"He didn't take advantage, I did", Cindy said.

"It's what I tried to say to you, Libby", Jimmy explained.

"I think I need a doctor, 'cause I'm going to be sick!", Libby said, as she grabbed her head.

"Don't be like that, Libby! I fell in love, what's the big problem?", Cindy said, as she put a hand over Libby's shoulder, but she took her hand away and turned around.

"Listen, when you recover, you'll not understand why are you over Jimmy. You'll run up to me, you'll tell me what happened and I'll say a _'See! I told ya!'_ and I'll close the door over your freaking nose!", Libby explained, very angry. "I'm out of here!". With that, she walked away.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at her go. "What's wrong with this girl?", Cindy asked.

"I'm afraid she's right, Cind", Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"There are two possibilities, the first, you will not remember anything for years and decades, and we will still be boy and girl. The second, in a couple of days, you will not remember anything of your actual state of mind and you'll be Cindy again", Jimmy explained.

Cindy stood still, shocked, and Jimmy conforted her with his hand over her shoulder, as they still looked at Libby turn to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 8**

**Title: What happened to my dad**

"Cynthia! What are you doing with that kid Neutron over there? Get over here now! It's time for dinner!", Cindy's mom called from her house.

Cindy sighed. "Coming!", she shouted in response. She turned to Jimmy. "I'm sorry I can't stay much longer. I really wanted to know your lab, but...", she said.

"Tomorrow, maybe?", Jimmy asked.

"That would be ok, I guess...", she said. "Bye". She gave him a quick peck on the lips and she walked to her house.

Jimmy walked the few steps to his house, and he opened the door. He closed it, and he looked at the windowwhen he saw Cindy getting into her house. He sighed, dreamily. He touched his mouth to sense once more the sweet tickle of her lips against his.

"Oh, hey, Jimbo! I didn't see you coming", a voice said from behing, making Jimmy startle.

"Hey, dad", he said, as he approached to Hugh who was sitting on the couch. He looked at the TV. "What's going on?".

Hugh frowned, as he looked at the TV. "Argh... Nothing that matters, Jimbo... Duh-it's tha news saying a comet just... passed over Canada, and I forgot to tell you".

"A comet passing over Canada!", Jimmy realized. "Oh, no! I was supposed to get into my lab and see it!", he said as he slapped his forehead with frustration.

_'Stupid Libby! Thanks to her, I'll have to wait 74 more years'_, he mumbled under his breath.

"So how's your girlfriend, huh, Jim-Jam?", Hugh said. He winked asheelbowed Jimmy in the arm.

Jimmy sat in the couch next to Hugh.

"Huh... bad... actually... she's not my girlfriend",Jimmy replied, not quite sure of what to say.

"Why? I saw you two making the kissy faces", Hugh asked, while scratching his head. He stopped scratching, and he took arubber duck from the table to play with it.

"Dad! Please!", Jimmy said, embarrased. A look of crimson red was noticeable on his cheeks. "She has amnesia...".

"**Amnesia!**", Hugh screamed.

"Yeah...", Jimmy said, as he looked down at the floor.

"You know, Jim-Jam... this habit of ducks and pie... and all this 'Jimbo-Mambo' things... aren't mine", Hugh explained.

"What?".

Jimmy did not understand.

"You see, Mark DeCarlo has this habits. He's a guy like me, he has this 'goofy' voice, he likes pies and ducks and he's got flat feet", Hugh confessed.

"Why did you steal those habits from him?", Jimmy asked.

"Your mother told me I got this huge bump on the head", Hugh said, as he showed Jimmy a huge red bloody bump on his head. "Duh-tha thing is, she told me I was a genius also", he explained. "I lost all my memories and my study capacities when at my 15th birthday I had an accident with my bike". As Hugh commented his problems, Jimmy's eyes opened wide. "I broke my right leg, that's why I have this two left-legged shoes. They're prosthetic", he said, as he showed him his right leg with a left legged prosthetic shoe. "The doctors said there were a high possibility of recovering my memories. But, I didn't".

_'Cindy has the same problem!'_, is all that Jimmy could think about.

"Your mom and I used to fight a lot, ya know. I didn't love her when we fought those days, but she told me my hormones changed with the run of the days. We fell in a truly deep love. That's why you're here. Your a genius 'cause your father was a genius and your mother was a mechanic monster", Hugh told him.

"You were hiding this from me all this years?", Jimmy asked.

"What did I tell ya before?", Hugh asked as he looked at the floor, and he sighed deeply.

"Right... you had amnesia and you can only remember when someone tells you about your life", Jimmy said.

He realized. He opened his eyes wide.

"Why is this that I can't call you by your first name?", Hugh scratched his head.

"Wait a minute! That's it!", Jimmy interrupted, as he got up from the couch and raised a finger in the air.

**A/N:** Yeah, well, here's a 2nd version of the chapter... I know, I know! The finger stuff! There ya go.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 9**

**Title: Looking for Cindy**

"Okay, so, here's the plan".

Jimmy called Sheen and Carl and they inmediatly got to Jimmy's lab as fast as they could. Another mission, just like old times.

"We've got to make Cindy remember things. I don't know if we have much time, and I still don't know if the brain damage is severe or not. I'll find the data with VOX as long as we bringCindy here and we run a test on her", Jimmy explained.

"Did you know what he said, Carl?", Sheen asked.

"I have no idea...", Carl shook his head.

"Argh!", Jimmy said, as he slapped his forehead. He took a breath before he spoke again."We find Cindy and we run a test, ok?".

"Ok", Sheen and Carl nodded this time.

"Sheen, you go to Libby's house and you tell her to come in here. And Carl, you just bring Cindy here. I'll prepare the test programs on VOX", Jimmy commanded.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Why are they taking it so long?", Jimmy thought, pacing back and forth, pretty nervous.

Sheen was the first to enter the lab along with Libby. "Hi, Jimmy! Sorry I got late. It was hard to convince my Queen to go in here".

"Ok, you'll explain details later. VOX is ready. Now, where's Carl?", Jimmy asked, looking around.

"I don't know", Sheen shrugged.

Jimmy, Sheen and Libby crossed the street and they rang the doorbell on the Vortex's house. Mrs. Vortex opened the door.

"Hi, Liberty!", Mrs. Vortex greeted. She looked at Jimmy and Sheen, who were giggling at the sound of _'Liberty'_. "What can I do for you?", she asked.

"Uhm, we're looking for Cindy. Is she available?", Libby asked.

"She's in her room. She's sleeping right now. But I'll wake up her for you. Come on in", she said, as she motioned Libby to enter. "Oh, and could you guys do me a favor?", Mrs. Vortex replied, as she pointed at Jimmy and Sheen.

"Yes, madam?", Jimmy asked.

"Could you please get your fat-ass friend out of my house?", Mrs. Vortex commanded, very angry.

Jimmy and Sheen stared at Mrs. Vortex in awe, then they looked at each other and then, they looked back at her.

"It depends, where is he?", Sheen asked.

"He's eating in my kitchen all my cookies, my waffles, my cereal and my dinner, all at the time", Mrs. Vortex said.

The guys gulped. Mrs. Vortex motioned Jimmy and Sheen to enter and she pointed at Carl sitting at the table, eating. There weretwo plates of bacon eggs left in the table. The other was an amout of dirty plates.

"Carl!", Sheen yelled.

"Mmmhwhat!", Carl said. "Oh, hi".

"Carl, I told ya to bring Cindy to my _la_-- err, **house**! Why didn't you do what I said?", Jimmy asked, very carefully and trying to not to mention the word _'lab'_, knowing Mrs. Vortex.

"I knowmh, but she said Cindy was asleep and she offered me a cookie and--", Carl said.

"_GUYS!_", Libby yelled from Cindy's room.

Jimmy, Sheen and Mrs. Vortex ran upstairs to Cindy's room. They found a terrified and worried Libby, as they found also Cindy was missing from her bed. The lights were on and the window was open.

"Cindy's not here... I don't know where she is...", Libby said.

Mrs. Vortex fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 10**

**Title: Mom? Grandpa?**

"Ok, we're here, sweetie", someone said, parking the car in what seemed to be a cave with two metal double doors.

"Are you sure this is grandpa's home, _mom_?", some other person said, while stepping out of the car.

"You can bet it is", the first person smiled an evil grin.

"But why is that you had to take me through the window?", the second person asked.

"_Cindy_, dear child, I wanted this to be a surprise for you", the first person replied.

The first person got closer to the iron doors, its shadow revealing it was none other than Beautiful Gorgeous. Her hair was up in a tail, and her eyes were fake green in contact lens. Her lips were painted and there was non other difference. She looked exactly like Cindy's mom, but her suit was the same as always, black leather. Beautiful walked more closer to the cave, she put her hand on a hand recognition scanner and then she pressed a red button in a control box and the metal doors started to open. When the doors finally opened, she snapped her fingers and a big, muscled and black dressed persontook the role of driving the car.

Cindy stood still, watching as the car drived away and turned left of the mountain to reveal a huge parking lot with a bunch full of old 1955 cars. Beautiful snapped her fingers again to get Cindy out of her trance, and she motioned her to walk in. Cindy, as obedient as she was, followed.

They walked through the hall, all covered with metal, until they reached another two metal double doors. Cindy kept thinking why was it the cause of so many metal doors and how this place reminded her of someone that she couldn't remember at the moment.

Beautiful pressed a button placed on a speakerphone and this one blinked.

"_Coming!_", someone yelled from the speakerphone.

The two doors opened, revealing an old tiny person, with two big glasses on his eyes, bald head and a moustache. He was wearing a white lab coat and leather black gloves.

"Here is she, father", Beautiful said, as she pointed at Cindy. "Now, could you please stop bothering me? I have a life".

"Stop your nonsense!", he said, moving his hands quickly, apparently trying to hit Beautiful. "I need you to take care of her. Don't you see? She's the key to get Neutron!".

"Excuse me? Who are you?", Cindy asked.

"Oh! ... Sorry, dear. I must have forgotten you were--- errr, uh...", he said.

"Here?", Cindy asked.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. I'm your-- errr... someone help me here... it starts with a _'g'_", he grumbled.

"_Grandpa?_", Cindy asked again.

"That's right, my child", he said, making a scene as he pretended to whip out a tear from his face, "Calamitous, grandpa FinbarrCalamitous".

"You look so... tiny!", Cindy commented.

"Oh, that's what all my psychiatrists said, and many other people", Calamitous said, his face red as a tomato, trying to show embarrasment. "Come, come, give old grandpa a hug!", he said, extending his arms and walking over to Cindy. He fell to the floor.

Cindy laughed.

"Haha! You're funny! Just like Jimmy!", she giggled.

Beautiful Gorgeous rolled her eyes, and made a face of disgust.

"Jimmy? Neutron!", Calamitous yelled. He got up from the floor, and he faced Beautiful. "How many times did I have to tell you not to let her stay close to that Neutron kid?", he yelled.

"I can't help it! She goes to school, with him, with her friends, she goes to the Candy Bar and she met him many times in many places" Beautiful said.

"So, that's it, huh?", Calamitous said, as he turned around and he eyed a glare to Cindy.

"What's wrong?", she asked, a little scared.

"I must tell you the truth, my dear", Calamitous said. "You see, this boy... Jimmy Neutron is--- errr... uhh...".

At the mention of Jimmy, Cindy's eyes showed hearts and she couldn't stop squealing. "He is the most beautiful and cute and caring thing in the hole universe?", she asked, shaking her hands quickly in the air.

Calamitous waited until the response. "Yeah, yeah... that's it...", he nodded. "Errr--- **NO!**", he realized. "No, he's _evil_!".

"Evil?", Cindy asked.

"Yes. He's showing his good side now, but, deeply inside... he's bad, very evil and his inventions, are purely and entirely evil too!", Calamitous explained.

"Oh, man! That Goddard!", Beautiful made a hole scene trying to keep terrified.

"Come here, my child, and I'll tell you more about Neutron", Calamitous said, as he motioned Cindy to enter his lab.

Cindy did as she was told, still not believing that story.

Jimmy Neutron? Evil?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 11 **

**Title: Training**

"Ok, this is what we got to do, and it will have to be quick", Jimmy went to his lab along withSheen and Carl. He yanked a hair from his head and put it in the DNA scanner. The door opened and the three kids got in, quickly. "I'll locate Cindy with my computer, I sent Libby to stay with Mrs.Vortex and Sheen and Carl, you will have to go and find **Jet Fusion**".

"Uhmmm... I did understand the word Sheen, but did you also said we have to find Jet Fusion?", Sheen asked, scratching his head, confused.

"Yeah, look, before I called you guys the first time, I did some watches so you guys can communicate with other people, they have lasers, magnetic rays, and many more", Jimmy said, while walking into his lab, and heading to a table. Two watches were placed on it.

"_COOL!_", Sheen yelled.

"_YEAH, GO JIMMY AND HIS STUFF THATGOES PRRRIIING!_", Carl added.

Jimmy and Sheen looked weird at Carl for some seconds, then shook their heads.

"They also have a DNA scanner, so you can locate anyone you already know, enemy, friend or alien", Jimmy said, while handing Sheen and Carl the watches. "They're powered by my highly-tech computer but it also requires some extra batteries", he said, and he gave Sheen and Carl the batteries, too.

Before Jimmy sat down on his chair, he opened a secret compartment in his lab. Sheen and Carl looked at each other, because they never saw that before.

"What's in there, Jim?", Carl asked.

"Look, you'll have to train with the watches, and learn how to use the lasers and stuff", Jimmy explained. "This compartment is a training room. And I'll program my computer to teach you both", he finished, motioning Sheen and Carl to go in.

"_DOUBLE-COOL!_", Sheen yelled, excited.

Sheen and Carl walked inside the compartment and its door locked up. To make sure, Jimmy went to his huge monitor and he checked every move of them with his camera.

Jimmy looked at the monitor as Carl pressed a button in his watch and Sheen got electrocuted. A while later, Sheen fired a ray gun at Carl. They battled intensively, until Jimmy spoke over his microphone.

"Guys, please, just learn to use the watches", Jimmy told them.

As he said that, he disconnected the cameraand loaded the location program.

More than a day had passed, and Jimmy was exhausted. He didn't rest, or eat, or go to school, and his only worry was about what happened with Cindy.

"It's been twenty-five long hours and I can't find my second evil villain on the list... **Professor Calamitous**... Goddard...", Jimmy said, slowly.

Goddard barked in response. He whimped. He was also worried about his master's girlfriend.

"I'm sure he's responsible, otherwise, he wouldn't be locking the signal!", Jimmy added, angry.

The secret compartment opened, and behind some smoke, there was a tired Carl, breathing, tired. And Sheen, who walked to Jimmy with no preocupations at all.

"So, how are you doin', guys?", Jimmy asked, happy to see them.

"Pretty good, Jimmy", Sheen said. "I'm ready to find Jet! I can't believe I've learned to do things with this stuff!", he said, excited.

He pointed at Carl, used his ray gun and burned him.

"Help...", it's all that Carl could say before he passed out.

'I'm wondering if I did a good job', Jimmy shook his head. "Look, Sheen, that's not a toy", he shook Sheen's arm. "Please, just use it well and go with Carl and find Jet Fusion. You have only a few hours. I'm finally tracking Professor Calamitous's signal", Jimmy said.

"Ok, captain Jimmy! C'mon, Carl.", Sheen said as commanded and he walked off.

Carl dragged himself to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 12**

**Title: Granddaddy and niece talk**

While Jimmy was all that time searching for Cindy, and Sheen and Carl were training, the same day, Professor Calamitous and her _'niece' _were having a huge and warm talk. If you could say it was a warm talk. They were sitting together in a cold and very poor lighted room, each other between a cold and metalish table, and their chairs were also cold and metalish, so they were freezing their butt.

"W-where's mom?", Cindy asked looking around.

"Oh, she had to do some work...", Calamitous said, but he changed the subject. "Listen to me carefully, young girl. This is serious. You are in danger", he warned.

Cindy couldn't believe it. "I'm _WHAT_?", she asked, incredously. She was starting to get a bit scared.

"This kid, Neutron, and his friends... uhhh...", he said, but he slapped his forehead. "Duh... I can't remember their names...", he shook his head in dissapointment.

"Libby... Carl, and Sheen, what about them?", Cindy asked.

"They're purely and entirely evil! To **US**!", Calamitous yelled, extending his arms. "They're using **YOU**. They want you to become part of them, so they can travel and have... uh...", he grumbled at the last part.

"Adventures?", Cindy corrected.

"Yes! Exactly, but those_ 'adventures'_", he said, while putting enphasis to the word, "those are not adventures. You see, my job is to destroy them at any cost. They're not playing, this is serious... uhhh...", he said.

"Stuff?", she corrected again.

"Stuff, yeah...", he said while showing her a plaque. "I'm from a special part of the government, who sent me to this cave and to make me investigate those kids. I've been working through them, since that... accident with aliens".

"What accident?", Cindy asked.

"You know that! Neutron sent a sattelite-toaster to those aliens and the aliens came and took us, the parents, to give us as food to their god, Poultra, a giant... urr... help me here", Calamitous explained, vaguely remembering.

Cindy didn't listen a word he said, but she looked at the plaque. It was one that she couldn't distinguish of a real one, because of the colors that were affecting her eyes in the place she and Calamitous were. And his story was so unbelievable, she had to get proves.

"You still don't believe me, do ya?", Calamitous asked.

Cindy, innocently, shook her head.

"It's understandable. You were all this years stuck with this people, you completely forgot. Let me refresh your memory for a second", Calamitous said, chuckling.

He snapped his fingers, and a black dressed man came, taking Cindy by thearm, and dragging her to another room, this one more dark than the other. Calamitous showed a little later. Obviously, as Cindy noted, his short legs weren't helping at all to move in this place. The black man forced Cindy to sit in a chair, and he chained her with the shackles the chair had at both sides. He also chained her feet. And he was holding her head still to prevent her to move it. She was completely inmobilized.

"Sorry, but I had to do this. I don't want your whole 'I-don't-believe-your-crap' act just to turn against me", Calamitous warned, pointing a reprehending finger at her. "But, because of you, I'm going straight to the point".

He pushed a button in a remote control, and a huge monitor appeared, its way going down slowly. It showed a stopped video, also showing only a long slope and the silhouette of what appeared to be a... bike. Cindy didn't knew what that meant, but flashes came through her brain while she was struggling to get out of the chair. Shetighted her teeth... she used all the strength she got... she closed her eyes. But the flashes kept going and going on her head.

"What's... this?", she asked, angry, stilltighting her teeth.

"Oh, something I recorded to show you how much Neutron loves you", Calamitous explained. "Turn off the lights!", he screamed to another black dressed men.

"The lights are already off, you idiot!", Cindy yelled, getting more angry.

She was right. Calamitous shook his head. "It doesn't matter. OK! Play that movie!", he yelled.

As the movie played, it showed Cindy going down the slope, her bike getting out of control and dissapearing of the scene, and behind her, Jimmy was yelling something unaudible while he was flying in his hovercar. His face showed concern. The hovercar was shooting a strange blue ray, before Jimmy flew off the scene.

"Now, as you can see, those blue rays were pushing your bike. It was not an accident", Calamitous said. "Neutron caused the accident", he stated.

"No... No... This can't be! Not Jimmy!", Cindy said, and she tried to shook her head, but the black dressed man was holding her with a lot of strengh.

"Oh, boo-hoo!", Calamitous mocked. "Now, what do you say? Do you believe me? Or not!", he said, getting more closed to Cindy. He climbed Cindy's body to get to her face.

Cindy's eyes and face were covered in tears. "**I... I believe you...**", she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

**A/N:**There are some bad words in this chapter, but to fill the story, I had to use them.

**CHAPTER 13**

**Title: Training**

"This... is the training capsule", Calamitous said, while showing Cindy a small circled room with a circled transparent window.

"What is mom doing there?", Cindy asked, pointing at Beautiful Gorgeous.

Indeed, Beautiful Gorgeous was inside, sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes closed and she was... ¿levitating?.

"She's doing meditation, the art of concentration and... uhm... duh...", Calamitous failed in his explanation once again.

"The word you seek is spiritual strengh?", Cindy asked.

Calamitous smiled. "Why, yes, my child. Very impressive!", he said.

It was pretty impressive for Calamitous to notice because how can a girl with amnesia could have such extended vocabulary. Thought, it didn't matter right now. The training was about to start. He offered Cindy to go inside and Cindy did as she was told. The first thing Cindy noticed was the change in the air she was breathing. It wasn't like that when she was outside. Also, the gravitywas a little more heavy than before.

"Hello, darling", Beautiful said, getting up from the floor.

"Huh?", Cindy asked, getting out of her daze.

"I'll be your training teacher from now on", Beautiful said, coming closer to Cindy. "The first rule, _no complains_".

Cindy nodded and gulped.

"The second rule, _I'm your teacher_, but also your worst nightmare. I will not rest, until you get transformed into a killing machine", Beautiful explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cindy double gulped and smiled nervously.

"The third rule, until you hit me, or give me a punch, or even kick my ass, _we're not getting out of this capsule_. Clear?", Beautiful said, getting face to face with Cindy.

"O-okay... but--", Cindy said.

"What did I tell ya before! **NO COMPLAINS!**", Beautiful yelled, very angry, and hitting Cindy with a strong punch on the face.

Cindy flew two feet beforefalling on the floor. She cried in pain. She was getting up, her nose covered in blood, when the collar of her shirt was grabbed by Beautiful and she was thrown away by a roundhouse kick in the stomach that sent her 5 feet away.

"If you want to stop suffering, better start hitting me!", Beautiful yelled, showing a fist.

"If that's what you want, then you got it!", Cindy threatened, slowly getting up and looking at her with a cold glare.

Beautiful crossed her arms. "Ha! You don't scare me, little girl!", she teased.

Cindy spitted some blood, then cleaned her mouth with her arm. She ran towards Beautiful, who was still waiting. Before Cindy could hit her with a blow, Beautiful jumped high enough to avoid the hit, and then, she kicked Cindy in the back with her legs, causing the girl to scream in pain.

"Haha! This is working!", Calamitous yelled happily outside. "Once this kid gets more angry, she will become the perfect match to kill Neutron. I'll put her against him so badly, he will have to... uh...", Calamitous said.

"Defeat her? Eat chewing gum?", a black guard asked.

"Surrender to my will!", Calamitous screamed. "Finally, Retroville will be mine!", he laughed.

Three hours later, back in the capsule...

Beautiful was beating a very tired and bruised Cindy over and over again. Also, Cindy was getting pretty fed up with all this and Beautiful noticed now was the moment to stop throwing punches and start throwing insults.

"C'mon, what's going on with you?", Beautiful asked, crossing her arms over her hips. "Are you a baby? Are you afraid? Is your boyfriend the problem? The place is so hard to you that you need diapers? Are you going to fucking hit me or not! Stupid girl!", she insulted.

That was it. Cindy's rage increased so hard, her hole body was going to explode with energy. "You will regret all that!", Cindy yelled.

Beautiful smiled evily, knowing she was ready.

"Then come here and hit me, dammit!", she teased.

"I'm not going to only hit you, I'm going to fucking kill **YOU** and your stupid bastard blabbing **FATHER** who can't finish a damn fucking word!", Cindy yelled, more angry.

Beautiful's evil smile faded. That was obviously not in the plans. She looked at Cindy with fear. "What the...", she said, before Cindy was coming towards her.

An undescribible show of fists were thrown on Beautiful Gorgeous's face by Cindy. She was spitting so much blood, and her face was so distorted at every hit, that she was getting the form of an alien. Cindy was indeed going to kill her. There was no way Beautiful would escape of this one.

"Stop!", Calamitous yelled, after he opened the door of the capsule and ran over to assist Beautiful.

Cindy stopped beating Beautiful and she angrily ran towards Calamitous.

"Guards!", Calamitous screamed.

A group of guards fired their guns and darts came out of them, hitting Cindy. Cindy squealed in pain, then she fell to the floor, asleep. She was inmovilized again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 14**

**Title: Looking for Jet**

Jimmy's rocket had a few problems when he tried to start it up. The most important, was that, there was an incredible amount of dust living in the engine for years. It was something he should've expected, thought he knew all this years he hadn't been working in his lab.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Jet Fusion is here!", Sheen yelled, shaking Jimmy, who stopped cleaning the engine.

"What seems to be the problem, kid?", some voice asked.

"The problem is-- _AAAAHH!_", Jimmy said, but inmediatly, he screamed as he looked at a man standing in front of him.

Someold man, a fat, lazy guy. His hair, was a full amount of large gray hair.

"What the hell happened? What did you bring here to me!", Jimmy yelled angry to Sheen and Carl.

"I don't know, but you asked for him, we got it for you", Sheen said.

"Yeah, but not this full sac of pure grease! It's Jet Fusionwe're talking about!", Jimmy yelled to Sheen.

"He **IS** Jet Fusion!", Sheen exclaimed.

Everybody looked sad at the old man.

"Yesh, Jet Fusion **Senior** at your services for Jet's mail company, the best in all Retroville!", the man said, as he did the venia.

Jimmy stared at the man, blanky, and he closed his eyes and shook his head, annoyed. Sheen and Carl also stared at the man, and they looked at each other.

Sheen then looked at his watch, angry. "Stupid watch! I said Jet Fusion, the actor!", he yelled, as he took the watch off ofhis wrist and throwed it to the floor.

"Sheen! Sshh! Don't tease the watch!", Carl warned, as he picked the watch from the floor. "There, there, poor fella...", he said. He patted the watch.

Jimmy stared blanky at Carl for a second. "Agh! Don't worry! I'll find Jet Fusion myself!", he said as he walked to his big monitor.

He pressed a few buttons on his control panel. The screen of the monitor, instantly showed Commander Baker's head.

"Commander Baker!", Jimmy exclaimed.

"Who is this? Oh! James Neutron! What a big surprise! You look big, or is it just my monitor?", Commander Baker replied, and laughed.

"You didn't change a bit, Commander", Jimmy took this opportunity to laugh with Commander Baker.

"Yeah! It's not my monitor! You're sure big, and I'm not talking about your head!", Commander Baker replied.

"Thanks for the compliments, Commander. But... listen, I don't have much time. This is an emergency", Jimmy said, as he put a serious face. "I believe Professor Calamitous kidnapped my friend, Cindy Vortex, and he took her away to his big lab in the mountains", he explained.

"What do you want me to do, James?", Commander Baker asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your best spy for a week, is that possible?", Jimmy asked, as he smiled.

"Sure! Sure! Let me do just a simple phone call!", Commander Baker said, while he out his phone from his pockets.

He dialed the phone number and in the other line...

"_Hello?_", a black shadow asked, as a hit was heard.

"Jet? Jet Fusion?", Commander Baker said. "Commander Baker here".

"Oh, what's up, Bake?", the black shadow said, while coming to the light, revealing it was indeed Jet Fusion.

"Listen, I want you to come back to Retroville and help James Neutron there. He's got trouble with his **girlfriend**", Commander Baker said.

Jimmy was hearing the conversation and he inmediatly corrected. "She's... not my girlfriend...", he said as he sighed.

"I'll be right there, Commander", Jet Fusion said, as he put a little box on a desk.

Jet turned on his jetpack and he flew off the building he was inside, breaking the window. The building, it was a secret mansion in Las Bahamas. As Jet flew higher in the sky, he could notice the mansion exploded.

Commander Baker hung up his phone and smiled at Jimmy. "He will be there in seconds", he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 15**

**Title: Surprise**

A little while after Jet landed on Jimmy's backyard, he was instantly transported to Jimmy's rocket and they all, including Sheen and Carl, flew through the skies with all the speed the rocket could give.

"_Whoa!_ What's the hurry, kid?", Jet asked, a little surprised because of the welcoming.

"We've got no time to waste! By the way, welcome aboard", Jimmy replied, seriously talking, and very concentrated on driving.

Meanwhile, Sheen and Carl exchanged hands with Jet.

"What's up, big J!", Sheen greeted.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here, Jet Fusion 'cause I wanted to sing the spy song again and I didn't do it for four long years", Carl said withouth taking a pause to breath.

Jet gulped.

_We're spies_

_on the skies_

_we have Jimmy on the drive_

_Sheen, he's hyperactive_

_and Jet Fusion who's going with us_

_AND WE'RE SPIES_

_ON THE SKIES_

_WE HAVE-- _**MMPPPHH!**

Sheen, Jimmy and Jet had to shut up Carl at the same time because he was already singing out of tune. Then, Jimmy returned to the rocket's control. Jet approached from his seat to Jimmy's driver seat, and talked to Jimmy's ear.

"So, we are we going?", Jet asked.

"The same thing I told to Commander Baker: we're heading to Calamitous's secret lab in the mountains to rescue my friend, Cindy Vortex. We've lost 2 days now, so we have to act fast", Jimmy explained.

"Ok... Hey, what's up with you and this girl?", Jet asked.

Jimmy gulped, then his face turned deep red. "N-nothing...", he replied.

Jet saw his face and smiled. "Ooooh, I see", Jet said, and laughed.

"Between you and me, I like this girl, but I don't want to have nothing to do with her until I make her remember who she is", Jimmy whispered to Jet, so Sheen and Carl couldn't hear anything.

"What? You mean, she has amnesia?", Jet asked, surprised.

"Yeah? Didn't Commander Baker told you this? I thought he explained...", Jimmy asked, also surprised Jet and Baker wouldn't have a talk.

"He is my friend and my boss, but I have so much work I don't have time to hear all the stuff he says to me", Jet explained. "So I take what is important on my head, and then I do kill people then ask againlater".

"Oh, I see... You-- _WHAT!_ You actuallykill people?", Jimmy asked, scared he would be harm by Jet.

"Don't worry, kid. I do that in most of my missions, but not when there arefriends needing my help", Jet replied, taking his gun out of his pockets and playing with it.

Jimmy sighed. "That's a relief...".

A shot was heard, thought nobody was hurt. Jimmy looked with a glare at Jet, who smiled nervously. Sheen and Carl braced themselves, then pulled away when they realized what they were doing. Jimmy then, spotted something.

"Hey, look! We're almost there!", he said.

Indeed, it was Professor Calamitous's lab. Jimmy landed his rocket very near the metal double doors, and then he took out Goddard from his Hypercube.

"I had to put Goddard there so Calamitous couldn't track out signal", Jimmy explained. "Goddard, open these doors", he ordered to the mechanical canine.

Goddard barked. He was going to use a USB plug with the program to locate the doors password, when the doors suddenly opened. Two black dressed men came outside and faced Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Jet. Goddard growled.

"I'll take care of them, you kids go inside!", Jet said, doing a karate position.

"But Jet...", Jimmy said.

"I said **GO**!", Jet screamed.

Jimmy, Sheen and Carl, and Goddard ran inside as fast as they could. They stopped a few tracks later to find another metal double doors. This time, Goddard used his USB plug and a few seconds later, the doors opened. The three kids and the canine ran inside. Suddenly, the lights were off. Two shadows appeared in front of them.

"_Welcome aboard, Neutron!_", a very recognizable voice said.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

**Author's note:** Watch out! There are a few bad words over here.

**CHAPTER 16**

**Title: The light**

"_Cindy_, is that you?", Jimmy asked, turning his head to both sides, looking everywhere Cindy could be through the darkness.

A strong blow hit Jimmy in the face, and sent him flying two feet away. He was almost unconcious, the impact was very strong and he felt his cheek burning like hell, and his legs where shaking uncontrollably. A poor light suddenly illuminated the room, showing two women, standing on what seemed like a stage.

"Yes, it's me, darling", Cindy said, smiling one devil smile. "Oh, and don't forget my **mom** over here".

Beautiful Gorgeous was right next to her, smiling devishly.

"That's not your mother!", Sheen screamed at Cindy.

"Shut up, you twerp, of course she is!", Cindy yelled, very angry.

"I hate to admit it, Cindy, but he's right at all", Jimmy said, as he slowly got up from the floor. "Your-".

He approached to the stage, and saw Cindy more closer. He was going to say something else, but he couldn't believe how gorgeous she wasin that suit. It was obviously the same black leather suit Beautiful was wearing, but indeed, it fit on Cindy perfectly. Her teenage curves, and body, her perfect shaped legs and arms, and her make up, and also her golden hair down. Jimmy was totally impressed. His heart was beating hard. He could not do much but drool all over Cindy.

Sheen was also impressed. "Do you see something new on Cindy, Carl?", Sheen asked Carl, who was at his side, also drooling.

"Totally...", Carl replied, as he sighed dreamily.

"Ow!". A sudden pain filled Jimmy. He touched his cheek, then shook his head, and fell out of his trance. He remembered the hit he received. "Why did you hit me?", he snarled, touching his burning cheek.

"That's because you deserve to die, genius", Cindy replied, as she suddenly took a gun out of nowhere from her pocket.

"What?", Jimmy couldn't understand her behaviour.

"You almost killed me! And you told me that bullshit story about an accident with my bike!", Cindy argued.

"That was no bullshit! You fell off of that slope!", Jimmy replied.

Cindy shook her head in disaproval. "Tsk, tsk. Poor idiot! You thought I was going to forget my family, my tradition! It all came out again when my grandfather showed me the real truth!".

"Grandfather?", Sheen repeated that word, looking oddly at Carl.

"Yes! My grandfather, Professor Calamitous! The hero, who tried to constantly finish your evil plans to dominate the world!", Cindy yelled, and she forced a strendous maniacal laugh.

"You washed her brain, you sick fuck?", Jimmy yelled to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!".

Cindy pressed the trigger of her gun, making a hole on the floor, in the middle of Jimmy's legs. He looked at her face to watch that she forced another smile, like if she was dissapointed the bullet didn't hit him and she could see him writhe in pain.

"Stop it! You will not kill him until father's orders demand it!", Beautiful shouted.

"I don't give a fuck about grandfather's orders! We're here to combat the scum on earth, not to forgive them!", Cindy shouted back.

Jimmy jumped to stage in the middle of Beautiful and Cindy, and grabbing Beautiful's left arm, he threw her violently to the wall, in which she slammed hard and fainted.

"Cindy! You don't understand! Calamitous is the real bad guy! He has been trying-", Jimmy explained, as he was backing and skipping Cindy's angry punches, "-to kill us all through these years! Even you!".

"What?", Cindy asked, while a punch struck hard on Jimmy's stomach, making him clutch and spill blood.

"Ack! Yes! Calamitous doesn't care about you! When he's done with me... he'll kill _YOU_!", Jimmy said.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 17**

**Title: Calamitous's plans**

"You... you... **LIAR**!", Cindy was gettingmore angry. "You're trying to convince me to join you with your group of retarded friends!", she said, and she pointed at Sheen and Carl on a table eating snacks and drinking soda.

"Hey!", they both reproached, then, they continued eating.

"I-I can explain that...", Jimmy said, sweating, "You see, Sheen is hyperactive, which means he can't stay on a spot and do nothing, and Carl is a-", he tried to explain.

"Save your words! It's time for you to **DIE**!", Cindy said, as she took her gun again and aimed at Jimmy.

Jimmy gulped. What would he do on these circumstances? He looked at his watch. It showed 9:17 p.m. "Wait a minute!", he realized. "**Magnetize!**", he said, as he aimed his watch. A blue light from his watch took her gun and threw it away from her hands. The gun fell to the floor and blew a shot to a corner of the stage.

"_NO! DAMN YOU!_ It was the last one!", Cindy grabbed her head with her arms in desperation. "Why the _bad_ guys cannot be defeated?", she asked to nowhere in particular, down on her knees.

"What's all this scandal? Don't ya see I'm trying to sleep?", a voice yelled.

A short figure showed up slowly, revealing it was Professor Calamitous. He was wearing a night dress and a sleep cap over his head, and he was carrying a candle light in his left hand.

Cindy was shocked. "You... were... _SLEEPING_!", she couldn't believe her ears. Calamitous nodded, a little bit frightened at the sound of her voice. She quickly forgot about Jimmy, and she stared menacingly at Calamitous.

"M-my work was... done, dear. I had only the job to open the metal doors and send my guards. Then, I had nothing...", he yawned. "...to do".

She tried to stay in her spot, trying to remain calm and not to go and put her hands on his neck and strangle her _'grandpa'_.

"If you can't remember, we're dealing with Neutron over here, and his friends. And there's a big muscled guy at the door, fighting with your guards!", Cindy yelled.

"A... big muscled guy?", Calamitous pondered. He yawned again. "That must be Jet Fusion", he laughed. He acted as if he didn't care. "My guards should be taking him to the dungeon, my child, so don't worry", he turned around, and started walking back to his bedroom. "I gotta go, I have a date with my... _Hey, what the-_".

An alarm rang. Suddenly, the metal doors opened. Jet Fusion appeared just enough visible to see him carrying two guards over his shoulders. He toss one after another on the floor.

Jet then smiled at Jimmy, who was stunned by the moment. "Sorry, kid-do. I had to take care of some bussiness out there", Jet said. "Hey, aren't you the girl we have to rescue?", he said, as he looked from Jimmy to Cindy. She didn't move.

"No, Jet. We don't have to rescue her", Jimmy suddenly said, with bitterness.

"We have to...arrest her?", Jet was confused.

Jimmy nodded, then blinked an eye. Jet nodded.

"I'm sorry, Cindy. _Suspension!_", Jimmy said, and a dark blue light came out of his watch.

Cindy felt like a millon of muscles were taking her on the air.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing! **NO!**", Calamitous yelled.

He tried to run in direction to were Jimmy and Cindy were, but suddenly, two hands over his shoulders stopped him. Sheen and Carl looked at Jimmy and weakly smiled. Their faces were watered, like if they were tired of doing some hard work.

"Sorry, Jimmy. We had to go to the bathroom. Someone put a lot of food with laxative on it!", Sheen looked at Calamitous and smiled again.

Calamitous snarled at Sheen, but then he felt the handcuffs Carl was putting behind him. Jet took the opportunity to handcuff Beautiful Gorgeous, who was still uncouncious on the floor. A brick fell on her head while Jet was trying to get her up.

"So, this is it. You're going to arrest me, and hurt me again, like you did the time I fell off my bike", Cindy said, trying to move and break the bubble, but it was useless. Tears rolled from her eyes.

Jimmy realized. "You believed Calamitous? Argh! Don't you know it? He tries to destroy me because I'm the one who interfere with his plans for world domination!".

Cindy struggled hard with the bubble. "That's not true! This is _MY_ family! Mom is over there", she pointed at Beautiful Gorgeous, "And grandpa is-", she was interrumpted.

"Sorry we came too late!", a voice behind them said.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 18**

**Title: Confusion**

"Libby, w-what are you doing here?", Jimmy was shocked.

Libby, who was standing a few feet far from them, took out what looked like a cell phone. "Yeah, we've found them. I repeat, we've found them", she said through the phone. She hang up her cell, and then, she looked at behind of her. "You may come in, _Sasha_".

All the faces, except of Beautiful Gorgoeus, who was still unconcious on the floor, looked at Libby, then at a figure approaching. The figure came visible into the light to reveal Mrs. Vortex and the sound of gasps could be heard.

"_Mrs. Vortex_?", Jimmy exclaimed.

"Oh, no... we're doomed", Calamitous looked at the floor, with grief.

"Wow! So, she's your real mom, eh? Do you know if she has a boyfriend or something?", Jet added, as he brushed a hand over his hair to make it look better.

"What? M-mom?", Cindy exclaimed.

"Libby! Get her out of here! We don't know if there's any guard who could still harm us!", Jimmy yelled.

Libby smiled. "Don't worry, Jimmy! I brought the police! I was worried, so I snuck up into your lab for some information, and I saw you found Cindy", she said.

"You brought **WHAT**?", Calamitous said, looking at Libby with an angry glare.

"What you have heard, you horrible, horrible man!", Sasha shouted at Calamitous, making this one shrink under his shoulders. She approached at Jimmy and Cindy on the stage. "My darling-", she smiled but it quickly faded out because Jimmy interrupted.

He lifted his free right hand to stop Sasha from approaching. "We may have a problem, Mrs. Vortex. Cindy is confused and perhaps she could not recognize you", Jimmy explained. "You see, she even tried to kill us all, specially me", he added. He looked at Sasha, then, he looked with a glare back at Cindy, who was still floating in the air thanks to his watch. "I don't know how much this batteries will resist, but I hope they will take long".

Sasha was on the verge of tears. One of them escaped from her eyes. She looked at Cindy, and tried to deny it by moving her head to the sides. "No, no... impossible", she murmured. "Not my baby!". She stepped back a few times, and she tripped with Beautiful Gorgeous, who surprisingly woke up.

Beautiful was still holded by Jet. "Ugh... what happened?", she lookedaround. "Hey! What is this? Why am I handcuffed?", she asked, confused. "And who are you?", she asked also, when she looked at Sasha.

"You... you... **MONSTER**!", Sasha screamed. "You tried to turn my girl into a killer, don't you?".

Sasha smacked Beautiful Gorgeous hard in the face. Beautiful only snarled at her, and spitted some blood. A punch hit Beautiful hard in the face again.

"Wow, wow! Take it easy, woman!", Jet stopped Sasha from keep smacking Beautiful.

Sasha was going to cry, but something happened.

"Oh, no! The batteries on my watch are very low! I won't keep Cindy more time in the air!", Jimmy shouted.

Calamitous and Beautiful watched with an evil smile as the blue ray on Jimmy's watch faded, and Cindy fell to the floor with a small bump. Jimmy took a few steps back. Cindy slowly got up from the floor. She was crying because of her anger, her breaked heart, because of her pain of suffering and trying to kill her own truly friends.

"Mommy!", she said as she ran to her mother and embraced her.

Both mother and daughter cried. Beautiful and Calamitous smiles faded.And all the crowd present exclaimed an _'AWW! How sweet'_, except for Jimmy. This one crossed his arms under his chest and walked a few steps away, angry. When Cindy and her mother pulled away, she ran to catch Jimmy.

"Jimmy... I... I-I'm sorry...", she said as fresh tears ran through her cheeks. "All I've heard of those two losers was a full bunch of bullshit!", Cindy yelled, making her hands formed in fists.

Jimmy still looked away from her. "You were convinced by Professor Calamitous that I was the brain of an organization of evil persons who tried to take over the world and make you one of them. Am I wrong?", he asked.

"Y-yes...", Cindy nodded, slowly. Her jaw was shaking, like if she was going to cry again.

"You tried to kill me and my friends, right?", he asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes...", Cindy nodded again, slowly. She looked down at the floor as another few tears appeared on her face.

"Then stay the hell out of my way", Jimmy said as he walked away from her.

If Cindy thought Jimmy would be the kind of guy who would forgive her so easily, then she was wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 19**

**Title: Sorry**

The rang bell on Lindberg High School, setting the last hour of the school day. Jimmy ran through the doors of the school trying to make an attempt to avoid his friends. He was sure mad. The moment he said those words to Cindy, everyone tried to make him understand.

_'Understand what?'_, he thought._ 'A killer? The person who I always loved really turned into my worst enemy! How can I forgive her? How they expect I would see those beautiful eyes again when a few days ago they were fully red?'_.

He stopped running. He started walking as he shook his head. No, definetly, she wasn't worth it anymore. He heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around.

"Jimmy! Wait up!", someone shouted.

"I'm still not in the mood, Sheen. Whatever you want with me, you'll have to wait", Jimmy angrily told Sheen, who was trying to catch up his friend.

"Look, man. I know you're still angry about Cindy, but you can't blame her for everything. Dude, she has amnesia!", Sheen said as he tried now to catch some breath.

"Oh, yeah, so sorry, but let her try to kill us, again. Shall we? That makes sense!", Jimmy said, through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you gonna forgive her?", Sheen asked.

"No".

"Come on, big guy! I know you still love her!", Sheen said, poking Jimmy playfully on the arm.

"**NO!**", Jimmy shouted. "She's not worth it!".

A few tears rolled down Jimmy's cheeks as anger burned him more. Sheen shut up for a moment.

"You didn't see those red eyes and that genuine evil laugh! For God's sake, she even pulled a gun on my chest and tried to shoot me for real! How can I feel about that?", he explained, as he looked away, trying not to make Sheen take pity on him. He cried even more.

Sheen put a conforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "If this saddle things, Jim, Cindy's still telling us she's sorry".

"How do you know she's sincere?", Jimmy asked, glaring at Sheen with tears still in his eyes.

"Because she tells us that everyday at the hospital and she hopes you could visit her at least once", Sheen replied.

"Yeah, like I would go there", Jimmy muttered.

Not convinced, but with a face of dissapointment, his friend didn't say another word. When they reached Jimmy's house, they both went through different paths.

"Later, dude!", he waved. "I'm gonna see Libby...".

"Ok, and I'll be in my lab, still cleaning up the mess", Jimmy waved.

"_ENTER YOUR PASSWORD_", VOX asked.

"I hate Cindy Vortex", was Jimmy's answer.

"_PASSWORD GRANTED. WELCOME HOME, JIMMY_", VOX said, as the machine opened the door for him.

A few hours had passed, and Jimmy was exhausted because of the lot of junk he had to clean in his lab. When he was acting mad at Cindy the day before, something triggered in his body and told him to rebuilt his laboratory again. Perhaps, to stay away from her, like he wanted at the moment. He passed a hand through his sweaty forehead, as he looked at his shiny and new place. Some of his old inventions were now clean and they had a relucent form on the shelves. The bottles of flurp and beer were moved to the new trash grinder over one of the corners. VOX screen and keyboard were now clean and visible. The dust had no effect on them, except for the communicator, which was now a little more choppy than before. He took the Shrink Ray, and as he was cleaning it again, the alarm buzzed.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Open up! Quick!", Sheen screamed through VOX's screen.

"We have bad news!", Carl, who was next to Sheen, screamed also.

"Come in", Jimmy said, as he pushed a button.

Both Carl and Sheen landed on the hard floor.

"You have to come to the hospital with us! This is an emergency!", Sheen said, as he rubbed his back.

"Why? What is it?", Jimmy calmly asked.

"Cindy is in a _coma_!", Carl yelled, crying on the process.

"**WHAT?**", Jimmy asked, surprised.

"The doctor said she had so many internal bruises that they affected her body!", Sheen explained with tears in his eyes, as Jimmy's surprised face grew more. "_She may not wake up again, dude..._".

Those last words struck Jimmy real hard, like a slap in his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 20**

**Title: Room 339**

"I'm-looking-for_/PANT/_-Cindy-Vortex_/PANT/_Can... you... tell me where... she-is?", Jimmy said to the receptionist.

He was hardly breathing. After what he heard from Sheen and Carl together, a sudden guilt invaded Jimmy with all the strenght in the world. He ran to the hospital with the rush of the same devil itself. _Why didn't he listen to her? Now it was his fault she was in a coma! Poor Cindy! The lov-_

"Cinthya Aurora Vortex? Room 339, 3th floor, the second hall to the right", the receptionist cutted his thoughts.

"Thank you!". _Stupid! Stupid of me! Damn me! How can I be so stupid_, he said to himself. He was thinking of the moment the few last days of Cindy and himself when he should have apologized. He pushed the button of the elevator, and it seemed like the wait for the coming of this one was an eternity. When the doors opened, he stepped inside like if he was going to the bathroom, and then, he waited until the doors opened on the third floor. He went to the second hall to the right to find out that the hall was filled with his mom and dad, Cindy's mom, Jet Fusion at her side, and Libby. This sent shivers to his spine. He felt guilty. He caused all this to happen. It was his fault.

"Jimmy! Thank god you came!", Libby said. She ran towards him and embraced him in a big hug.

"What do you mean?", Jimmy asked, suddenly feeling some warm across his body. "Aren't you guys mad at me?".

"Cindy is in a coma... we all know, but the best thing you didis to come in here and apologize! And perhaps that would make things better...", Libby explained, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Jimmy nodded slowly. "I guess I could try".

He walked into the room, previously avoiding all the looks he was getting from his parents and specially from Cindy's mom. They didn't say a word, but they looked as if they were encouraging him to do what he had to do. The room looked pretty clean, also some flowers were on a table near the bed and there was the patient. Cindy was in a deep dream, connected to a full bunch of tubes, all coming from a machine on theother side of the bed, which was measuring her heart frequency at every time. A few tears strolled down Jimmy's cheeks. He gulped the lump in his throat and he approached near her bed and took a sit on a bench.

"Jimmy, we can close the door so to leave you two alone. Is that ok, sweetie?", Judy asked, while holding the doorknob.

"It's ok, mom... you guys can hear allif you want", he said, his voice sounding very hurted.

Judy nodded, but she decided to close the door anyways. Jimmy didn't took his eyes off of Cindy. She looked beautiful even when she was asleep. He stroked her hair a bit, and he felt her cold skin.

"Hey, Cindy, it's me. Jimmy. I... I didn't want this to happen...", he sobbed. "but I was really pissed off because I thought you were really trying to kill me the other day", he sobbed again, as he took out a tissue from his pockets. "I've found that the amnesia you had combined with all the hurt you received from my enemies, caused you all this confusion. But all I wanted was an explanation from you, why did you behave like that, and in the other side I didn't want that explanation", he said. "You know... not only I'm trying to apologize for this, but also I wanted to say to you that... I...", he paused before he said it. "I... I love you", he sighed deeply when he said that. "And... I know that... even if you don't recover from your amnesia... I... I still love you and I always will".

He kissed her forehead. He sighed again, as he stood up and headed straight to the door, without looking behind him. Fresh tears appeared from his eyes.

"_J... Jimmy?_", suddenly, a voice called.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 21**

**Title: Putting all together**

Jimmy's heart raced like hell. He turned around. It couldn't be, Cindy was supposed to be in a coma.

"J-Jimmy... is that... you?", a weakened voice said.

He sighed of relief. "Yeah, Cindy, it's me. How do you feel?", he said as he approached to the chair he sat before.

Cindy turned her head slowly, just to look at him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I... I wanted to tell you something...", she told him.

He stroked her hair once more. "You did? I-I mean... Cindy, you mustn't talk right now. You were in a coma!", he said, and he put his hand back in his pockets.

"I... I know, but... This... thing I wanted to tell you is important", Cindy said.

Jimmy sighed again. "What is it?".

She removed her hand from the covers on her bed. She touched her hand with his. He felt that hand. It was a bit cold, but still so delicate and fragile. _Just like her beautiful face_, he thought.

"That I'm sorry", Cindy said.

A warm tear ran through Jimmy's cheek. He sniffed. He took her hand with his both. "You're sorry? I'm the one who's sorry! I thought I would never see you again. I was so stupid. I shall listened to you and my friends, even thought I was still mad about you trying to kill me!".

Cindy's eyes were covered in tears. "Oh, Jimmy! Please, don't be sad! My brain wasn't responding well! I got so many provoques, and revelations and bruises that I just thought you were responsible for this!", she explained.

Jimmy nodded. "I know! I couldn't believe those _beautiful eyes_ of you were fully red!", he replied.

Cindy raised an eyebrown. "Did you said... I have beautiful eyes?", she asked, with a weakened voice.

"Yes, you have...", he said, as he kissed her hand. He feltit cold, thought, so he stroked it to make it warm.

"Neutron, I don't know if you know it, but I think I don't have amnesia anymore", Cindy told him.

Jimmy felt his cheeks burning. "Well... I can tell, but I don't care. Thought I wanted you to recover your memory, I didn't want all this to happen", he confessed. He was glad to see she smiled. "So, when did you get back your memory?", he asked. He kept warming her hand.

"When Calamitous showed me that video, something triggered on me. Some flashes. I remembered everything ever since. But I was covered in rage. I couldn't think in other thing that the video, and you", Cindy explained. "Calamitous didn't exist anymore, Beautiful Gorgeous neither. It was only you who existed. But... I was only prepared to... you know...", she couldn't finish. She gulped, and her jaw started to tremble.

"Cindy, you must know that I tried to save you with my Hover Car. Your neglection to hop in my transport mode, made me mad, of course, but not to make those acts", he explained.

Cindy nodded, slowly, and she let him to continue.

"You see, I didn't want to hurt you when you tried to kill me, so I used my suspension mode in my watch", he explained more. "The same one I tried to use when I was in my Hover Car and you were falling from that slope...", he finished, and he looked at her expression.

Her eyes grew wide, the realization hit her. She felt more bad. Her eyes started to water again.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy! I was so stupid! I didn't know it! I wasn't thinking-", she apologized, but then he felt his lips on her.

They broke up some seconds later, and when they pulled apart, Cindy, suddenly, hug him. She cried on his shoulder. She didn't felt pain. This time, she felt she wanted to be with the man who understand her. They kissed again, this time, more longer that the last one.

"You know that I _love_ you, Cin, right?", Jimmy asked. "Hmmm..."

"Hmmmm...", was Cindy's response, while kissing him on the lips again. She pulled away for a brief moment. "Yeah, and I _love_ you, too". She continued with the kiss.

"Mmmph... How about when you get out of here... I don't know, we go somewhere...", he suggested.

Cindy thought for a moment, then she got nose to nose with Jimmy. They both smiled.

"What about... you know, that island we went like, four years ago?", Cindy asked. She kissed him again.

Jimmy pulled apart for a moment. "You've got it", he replied.

**THE END**

**Author's note:** Hi, I hope you guys liked the end.Thanks for all the reviews, and all the people who read this story and enjoyed it. I will look for another story to tell, ok?

Bye-bye,

countegor.


End file.
